Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas poem fic
by Axel's Heartless
Summary: A poem fic I threw together for christmas. Hope you enjoy. Rated T just to be safe becasue there are some swears. Pairings: none


Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Poem Fic

Summary: Just a little poem fic that popped into my head.

Rating: T … Just to be safe. There is some swearing in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho… but the muses are mine damn it.

AN: This is a little Christmas something I threw together. Hope you like it

* * *

In the world of Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas was near

Everyone in town was bursting with cheer.

They rushed around the different stores

Clearing them out from ceiling to floors.

It definitely was a site for one to see…

Well except for the one sitting in a tree.

Yukina was there with Kuwabara in tow,

Going to the theater to take in a show.

Yusuke watched boxes fly

As Keiko staked them 6' high.

Kurama was there with his younger brother

Trying to find the perfect gift for his mother.

And Botan had dropped in for about an hour

Because Koenma's mood was getting pretty sour.

Over all things were looking great.

Well except for one seething with hate.

It wasn't because of the whole Christmas season.

No it was definitely for a whole other reason.

The owner of this Hiei muse decided to write

And to tell the truth it gave him a bit of a fright.

There was no telling what horrible plan would unfurl.

Hell one time she tried to make him a girl.

She liked to make all kinds of psychotic fun

If he thought it would work he would start to run.

For the headache he had she was the one to blame

And he was tempted to use his darkness flame.

Unfortunately for him it was just bad timing

So for now he would have to put up with the rhyming.

As the day began to progress

Hiei's worry had yet to rest.

"This is so wrong", he said to the sky

"If she puts me in makeup she's going to die.

I can't see why I'm the one she would pick.

The ideas in her mind are seriously sick."

"Well", said the author to the man in black.

"I tried to get Genkai but she began to attack.

Next I went to Koenma but he was real boring.

I couldn't have my audience snoring.

Getting Keiko would have been rich

But most of the fans think she's a bitch.

Yusuke is cool but far too out spoken.

Half of my things would have ended up broken.

Kuwabara is sweet, a total deer,

But Yukina wanted to have him near".

"Don't get me wrong, on my list you were not last

But while you are sleeping you are not that fast.

It was hard for me to turn the other way

Not when I knew I could make you stay".

"What the hell kind of twisted game are you playing.

Just what makes you think I have any intention of staying?"

Hiei took off in a sudden flash

But something happened as he began his dash.

Some sort of wire like rope wrapped around his leg real snug

Before he knew what happened it started to tug.

He was stopped in his tracks by the energy rope

And seriously beginning to lose all hope.

"What's with this torture? Leave me be.

Why must you constantly pester me?"

"Well, Kurama said as he jumped to the ground,

You don't need to be so rude if you don't want me around."

"You weren't the one I was talking to

I meant the girl that's seriously unglued.

She's been doing crazy things all damn day.

I just can't seem to make her go away."

"You know what, the author said

You better be nice before you end up dead."

"If that is a threat you want to see to then end you're sorely mistaken

By someone like you my life will not be taken."

"Do you honestly think you're the one I want to kill?

Stop your griping and take a pill.

Now if you don't mind I need to get to the plot

Before the readers tempers get too hot."

Back to Genkai's everyone wanted to go

For none of then wanted to be stuck in snow.

They needed the old masters advice for a plot

Involving Hiei in the Christmas fun weather he liked it or not.

All were sick of his foul mood

One way or another they would get rid of the attitude.

Christmas was a time to be with family and friends

His loner ways needed to end.

"So, Kuwabara said, about tonight

How are we going to get him there with out a fight?

Kurama could talk to him but even that might not work…

After all shorty can be a serious jerk.

He likes to play the tough big shot

Even though I know he's not."

"Don't worry Kazuma well think of something, you'll see.

Besides chances are he's still in his favorite tree."

"Come on you guys I'm going to freeze,

Keiko complained as she started to sneeze."

"I could hold you for a while,

Yusuke said with a lecherous smile."

"You know Yusuke, Shizuru said real quick,

You should think with you head instead or your dick."

So on to the old master's house they went

By the time they got there most of their energy was spent.

All were cold and seriously sore,

After their long walk from the store.

Everyone drank some tea to help get warm

While out side it looked like it was about to storm.

Now inside the planning was about to start

That was until Yusuke let out one hell of a fart.

Outside they ran to get away from the smell

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and started to yell.

"What the hell was that for, Kuwabara shouted in his face,

We're never going to get the smell outta the place."

'You know, Kurama thought, I'm beginning to see

What Hiei meant up in the tree.'

Before things could get any worse,

Or the author added another stupid verse,

They figured out what needed to be done.

This Christmas was definitely going to be lots of fun.

They would give Hiei a gift he would make him smile.

But expecting something like that is like stretching a mile.

As everyone was working on their own little thing

Keiko's phone started to ring.

She answered the phone and said "Hello".

Her parents were back so she had to go.

"Man I don't want to go the walk is so far

I really wish I had a car."

"That's ok, Botan said standing near the door,

I'll give you a ride on the back of my oar."

"I'm not so sure I've seen how you fly.

You act like you're on some crazy sugar high."

"You don't have to be so rude you know.

I could have just let you walk in the snow.

I wanted to help out a friend in need,

And it wasn't the sugar but mostly the weed."

As they took off Keiko let out a squeak

Her stomach was getting incredibly weak.

They all went inside to work some more…

Except for Puu who slept on the floor.

Kuwabara's cat was chasing some mice

That is until it fell in a big bowl of ice.

Once the decorations were finally complete

The guys felt like they were dead on their feet.

It took them all about half the day.

Now all they needed to do was find Hiei.

"Ok guys listen up this is the plan

We have to sneak up on him as fast as we can.

If we get it right this shouldn't be too hard",

Kuwabara said as they stepped in the yard.

But to their surprise what did they see?

Hiei was standing next to a tree.

He had an aggravated look on his face

To tell the truth he didn't want to be near the place.

A telepathic message to Kurama he did send.

'I just want this stupid story to end.'

To the next scene we are going to switch

Koenma had entered and started to bitch.

While they were planning this festive night

He was the one person they forgot to invite.

"For some reason my invitation I could not find

Perhaps it just happened to slip your mind.

There are lots of things I've come to expect from you

But this is something I didn't think you'd all do",

Koenma said with his face all red.

There were even jets of steam coming off of his head.

"I thought I was a pretty nice guy

But I didn't get invited and I want to know why?"

"Look Koenma sir it was a mistake.

Why don't you sit down and have some cake."

"Oh great even George was asked to come.

I guess I really was the only one."

Koenma gave them a nasty look

As his whole body slightly shook.

"I'm tired of your selfish way

And you will regret what you've done today.

No more will you treat me like I'm dirt",

Koenma said full of hurt.

If he couldn't be treated like a friend

Then Koenma decided the party would end.

All the decorations went up in a poof,

Even the fake Santa on the roof.

The man was seriously miffed

And he didn't even leave one Christmas gift.

Once all of the destruction was over and done,

And sad looks were left on everyone,

Koenma was gone quick as a wink

Even before anyone had time to blink.

What an ass, Yusuke complained,

While outside it started to rain.

"Oh shut up Yusuke you dimwit this isn't a joke",

Genkai retorted as she lit up a smoke.

"From the start this whole thing has been so wrong."

Well, the author said, at least I didn't make you break out into song.

Tying to stop a fight,

Kuwabara said, "Don't you have other stories to write?"

"Of course I do I'm just really lazy"

"Don't forget stupid and crazy."

Well back to the fic already in action

Before I end up putting you in traction.

"Why would he do that", Yukina said sitting next to a jeweled tear.

It was so soft you could barely hear,

Hiei disappeared in a flash of black

The little lord he was about to attack

For acting out in a jealous spite.

This was one wrong he was going to right.

The doors to Koenma's office flew open with a boom

As Hiei stalked into the room.

"I don't care who you think you are

But when you made Yukina cry you went to far.

Return all of the things and I don't care how

All I know is it better be now."

Hiei's katana was out ready to slice him in half

When all of the sudden the little lord started to laugh.

"You think you have a heart of ice

But deep inside we knew you were nice.

This whole thing was just a ruse",

Koenma laughed completely amused.

Back at Genkai's not a thing was out of place

And George was still in the corner stuffing his face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were grinning real wide

And Yukina started to walk to his side.

She didn't really like being part of the hoax

But a smile from him she wanted to coax.

"We didn't want to make you upset",

Kurama said as he collected the money for the bet.

We wanted you to join in the Christmas glee

Instead of sticking yourself up in that tree.

Hiei just shook his head with a grin

With friends like that he could not win.

* * *

Botan: Not half bad. At least for your first try… but for some reason I can't help but think there was something we forgot to do…. Oh well. It couldn't have been that important.

Yusuke: I thought it kinda sucked but considering we got to torture Hiei I guess it wasn't all bad. You can tell you just threw this together really fast… Anyway if you'll excuse me, seeing as how things are finally getting peaceful around here, I'm going to take a nap.

Kat: Uh-oh… Peaceful? …. -censored- crap we forgot to go back for Keiko.

Kurama: Forget Keiko for a minute, you do know that Hiei has gotten free don't you? That containment field wore off a little while ago. If anything you should probably be more concerned for yourself.

Kat: Nah I'm not too worried. He is my muse after all. He wouldn't do anything bad to me… kinda… maybe… ah hell I'm boned aren't I?

Kuwabara and Yusuke: Yeah pretty much.

Kat: Well I better end this before Hiei finds me. Bye -runs off-

Shuichi: Hey why didn't she ever say what happened to me?

Kurama: Apparently you don't realize how lazy she is.

Kat: -off in the distance – Hey I heard that.

All the muses: -Huge sweatdrop –

Please review and let me know if you think it was total crap.


End file.
